


Idra Moves In

by NoPantsRelationship



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood and Violence, Breeding, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Violence, Creampie, Deepthroating, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female-Centric, Fetish, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Masochism, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multiple Orgasms, Nosebleed, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Perversion, Physical Abuse, Restraints, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Ryona, Seduction, Sexual Violence, Strength, Strength Kink, Table Sex, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: It's been weeks since Idra started living with Eglamore, and she's already eager to stake her permanent claim.
Relationships: James Eglamore/Idra
Kudos: 10





	Idra Moves In

Idra sat with her chin propped against one palm, smiling to herself as she watched Eglamore utterly demolish the piled up plate of food she'd cooked. It made her happy he was enjoying Forest food, feeling quite appreciative to have found a mate that knew how to eat. 

She was naked on her chair, content in her unclothed state. It'd taken a surprising amount of insistence for him to stop offering her clothes, which seemed silly to her on a number of levels. Ever since they'd started shacking up together she'd stopped feeling the slightest need to wear anything around the house with only him to see. He'd already seen it all, and she'd never mind him looking a little more. The only thing she could figure was that human women must be some serious prudes, and had been completely unsurprised when he finally started accepting all the benefits her nudity offered.

Setting a coffee in front of him as she took away his emptied plate, she put a little extra sway in her step as she carried the dish back to the sink. Still unused to the human device, she dropped it in with a dubious air.

Glancing over her shoulder to catch Eglamore appreciating her backside, she smiled and turned, stretching her limbs out in an overexaggerated yawn.

"Well well, it's getting late love. Perhaps time we took to that big bed of yours."

Eglamore considered her, then the coffee, taking a long sip of it before guessing at her game.

"For some reason I get the feeling you don't plan on sleeping anytime soon. With that in mind, I think I might as well just stay here." He smirked. "I don't know how much more the bedframe can take."

Idra shrugged carelessly at being caught out, her pretense having been more to soothe his human sensibilities than out of any sense of propriety. Seating herself on the table in front of him, she leaned forward.

"That bed thing is awfully weak for something made of wood. You shouldn'ta hacked it all apart and tried to fix it with nails an' stuff. Wood's strongest when it's one... big... piece..."

Her hand started to snake downwards between his legs, eyes focused on the prize and hungry to claim it. Eglamore stopped her, not even pausing in his gulp of coffee as he grabbed her wrist in an unbreakable grip. It was strong, but careful. Just like every touch against her body he'd made since they'd started this fling.

Narrowing her eyes, Idra glared down at him while he finished his coffee, nonplussed. He set the mug down, the motion smoothly transitioning into a grapple that lifted her off the table and into his arms, ending up embracing her naked body to him as he started things out with a kiss.

Letting the lip-mashing go on, Idra enjoyed it so far as it went. Still, she felt a sense of frustration, one that'd been building since he'd ever first laid hands on her. She loved the power of him, the strength that hid in every movement, that made her ready for him at almost every moment. Yet when she wanted that from him most, he withheld it. In the midst of their passion his touches became feather soft, treating her as delicately as a baby. It was infuriating.

Looking up at him once the kiss ended, Idra stared at the human's face for a long moment, reading his expression and willing him to finally understand what she'd been feeling, to sense it without being told. It didn't work. 

Finally letting herself come to terms with the fact that this was just something he was too thick to understand on his own, Idra sighed.

"I can tell you're holding back. You don't have to."

Eglamore seemed surprised at first, blinking at her before realizing she was serious. He grew thoughtful then, letting go of her and spending a silent moment as he considered her statement. Almost absently he picked up his empty mug, staring at it in his hand and strolling slowly towards the sink.

"I wish that were true Idra." His voice was weary. "But... I do have to. Don't try and tempt me."

"Why's that? 'Fraid of fun?" Idra was genuinely perplexed, arms folded as she waited for him to come to his senses.

Eglamore sighed, standing beside the sink and facing away from her. His voice was almost ashamed as he explained, the tone only confusing her more as she listened in awe.

"I have ward tattoos that make me strong enough to break stone with my bare hands. I opened every channel in my body so long ago that normal limits aren't something I even remember having at this point. My master trained me extensively in combat, specifically against Forest creatures, until my instincts were honed to the point that I can kill almost without thought. Your kin were a part of that training."

He lifted a hand above the sink, one huge palm holding the coffee mug. Casually making a fist, he crushed it into powder, then uncurled his fingers to let the dust filter down from his undamaged palm. Turning back to her, he touched her oh so gently on the cheek with that same hand.

"To top it off, my last girlfriend was completely indestructible." His eyes were somber as they met hers, serious about every word he was speaking. "That's why I have to hold back, Id. I'd destroy you. Literally."

Despite Eglamore's clear intention to frighten her from the course, Idra's shiver at his touch was one of pure desire, her smile not showing a hint of fear.

"I'm tougher than I look. Don't worry, Jim." Placing her hands against him, she saw how small and weak they seemed beside his bulk, even despite her own confidence in her strength and prowess as a fighter. Pressing close, her voice grew so sultry it almost purred, trying to break down his resolve using the only weak point a man like him had. 

"Ya won't kill me... won't even hurt me... least, not more than I'd enjoy" She undid his jeans and pulled them down, starting to massage his manhood to hardness. "Us Forest girls like a bit of roughing up. So I mean it. Don't hold back. I'm sure you're tired of it by now."

He was starting to warm to her touch, though stubbornly pretending he was still unconvinced.

"Stop it Idra. You'll get hurt."

"Hope so." She flashed a sharp smile. "You ain't done me proper yet in all this week, I spend more time moanin' than screamin'. Don't you know how to treat a girl?" 

She bit down on his neck hard enough to make him flinch, though his unnaturally strong skin wasn't damaged in the slightest. Smirking, she whispered hot words into his ear.

"Maybe I should go find someone else who ain't so softerly all the time. That other I saw looks proper stern, whatshisname... Carver's da. From what you said he's not one to play ni-"

Eglamore's hand was around her throat and squeezing before she could even realize she'd stopped speaking, her legs flailing in surprise as he lifted and dropped her across the table. Gasping and grabbing blindly as she tried to find stability, her wide eyes stared at him. He looked regretful for a moment, then noticed the wide grin on her face as she wiggled her hips, spreading her legs to reveal a soaked sex.

"C'mon Jim," she cooed, feeling hornier than she had in weeks. "Don't stop now, that weren't even foreplay yet. Or do I gotta say more to rile ya? Is that how humans do it?"

"No," he said, voice even more deadly serious than when he'd explained he might kill her. "Don't. Don't say any more about him. I'll... I'll try it your way." His posture relaxed a little as he stared down at her splayed body, a hand eventually reaching out to touch her calf, tracing up her leg.

"You're right about one thing," he said, stroking her. "I'm tired of holding back. Of always holding back." 

Hooking a foot around one of the table legs, he spun the entire piece of furniture so that her face ended up in front of him, then grabbed her by the shoulders. His cock hung in front of her face, her lips parting instinctively, the warmth and scent of it making her body react.

"Tap out if you start to break."

Without further hesitation Eglamore slammed his cock into Idra's throat, her jaws pushing apart and breath choking off. She writhed a bit as she got used to the intruder, feeling pleasantly helpless with his hands locking her upper body in place as if they were iron manacles. The table creaked as her hips jerked, fingertips digging into the wood, toes curling as she got a grip and stopped gagging on her treat.

Once her brain started to come back on she became deeply aware of the heat humming through her, a proper puddle starting to form between her legs as waves of stretching soreness swelled along the length of her gullet. The foreign flavor of his cock fascinated her, as it had for weeks now. It was so strong yet so addictive, enough of a sexual stimulus that she sometimes felt she was coming off with the better deal when she gave oral.

After a while of keeping the same initial energy Eglamore began to try and ease off, to slow down. She remotivated him with a quick clamp of her teeth around his shaft, not ready to give up this brutal beast of a man now that she'd found him. 

It did the trick beautifully. She felt her nose snap from the savage, albeit reflexive jerk of his hips, a sharp thunderclap of agony slamming through her brain and making her entire body twitch. Unable to breathe through suddenly blood filled nostrils, she started to asphyxiate in earnest, nerve endings singing a song higher and sweeter and sharper than any she'd ever felt before. 

Orgasm hit her just as the black overtook her vision, bliss wiping out the world like plunging into warm water. Ecstacy replaced consciousness, and she floated in a hot timeless darkness of pure sexual satisfaction.

Idra awoke to Eglamore frantically shaking her, eyelids blinking open stickily. Wiping away some of of what covered her eyelids, she scraped off enough of the hot goo to see his worried face. Giving a smile past her broken nose, she squeaked as she twisted it back into place, feeling it start to heal.

"I see ya didn't stop when I lost touch. You're getting the hang of this." Speaking the words shifted her face in a way that made her more cognizant of the hot load covering her face, the taste of it in her mouth. She swallowed greedily, licking her lips. Her hands ran over her body, still ready for more. She grinned. "I hope you don't think we're stopping anytime soon.

Reaching out and grabbing him, she pulled herself into his arms and wrapped her legs around his hips, panting like an animal in rut as she lowered herself downward.

"I want more than my face roughed, love. Show me what that monster can really do."

A half-second passed, Eglamore showing how impressed he was for a moment as he took in her mashed face. The emotion was quickly overtaken by lust, Idra giggling eagerly as his hands gripped her hips, the slick but still turgid rod of his manhood prodding at her nethers... her extra netherly nethers.

Idra's eyes widened, giggles stopping just before he pushed inside her ass. She could see he didn't know or care what hole he was using, his animal grunts and unfocused gaze enough to convince her she had him in exactly the state she'd wanted... but not quite WHERE she'd wanted.

The entry was eased by the globs of his previous load still clinging to his cock, an additional sheen of mixed saliva and seminal fluid making things move more smoothly. It still hurt, Idra wincing and gasping, feeling like she was being torn apart as he mercilessly skewered her with his cock. Yet it was also by no means unenjoyable, pussy juice trickling down onto his shaft even before she started to relax. 

Pressed front to front with her as he started to pump her ass in earnest, Eglamore's fearsome face was close against her chest, biting and sucking her hard nipples while she shrieked her pleasure and agony. She'd never done anything like this before, but it was growing on her fast. It was all the best warm, soft pleasure of her proper hole combined with the naughty painplay of a good rough romp, every detail of his cock standing out more intensely with the way her insides clung to him. 

After a while to get the hang of the new kind of sex, Idra found she could squeeze down on him with her hole by tensing her muscles in a familiar way. The tightness made it more intense for herself as well as him, her cries and squeals bouncing off the kitchen walls, sounding off in opposite tempo to his pleasured grunts.

He came first this time, his seed pumping into her body in a hole where it had no business being, the familiar sensation of sticky wet heat filling her in an unfamiliar place. She sank onto him as he slammed himself home, the deepness of him inside and a sudden wave of relaxation in her gut letting her sink an extra few inches. Her clit made contact with his rock hard abs, Idra crying out in silent bliss as she ground her hips against his body to push herself over the edge along with him.

Limp against the table, she twitched as she felt one of his huge, rough thumbs scrape across her lips, wiping away some of his mess from earlier. His mouth pushed against hers again, a deeper, more enjoyable kiss than the one she'd had from him earlier. She returned the gesture with enthusiasm, closer to being satiated than she'd been in years.

Yet, as during their last kiss, she found herself still wanting something he was holding back. Something she couldn't properly receive until now.

Before today she and Jim had enjoyed some pleasant fun in bed, though nothing more than a bit of play really. Like something kids might do, tossing each other just to pass the time. This was proper mating now, the real stuff.

Her body knew it, and was getting ready for him. It'd been doing so ever since he'd slammed his hand around her throat, pain triggering her body to ovulate in the way it worked for all Forest gals. She wanted her egg to release into a good company of human sperm ready to greet it, then for that sperm to treat it as roughly as Jim was treating her.

Pulling off of him, Idra felt his seed start to trickle out of her ass. It was so much that she felt almost petulant from the waste, then grew even more piqued as she considered how much he'd pumped into her throat before realizing she'd passed out. Determination tempered the lust still coursing through her, a feral little grin on her nearly human lips. This time, she'd get it right.

Sliding down his body and making busy at cleaning up his cock, she stroked it first with her tongue, not minding the slight bitter taste. Her eyes met his while slurping, seeing the spark of possessiveness there, of power and still burning desire. She was too serious now to smile, her entire body aching for what came next.

Holding him in her hand, she rose onto her feet and bent herself against a wall in one smooth motion, immediately guiding him towards her soaking wet hole. Her body was almost quivering with how much she wanted him, the pleasant ache of his earlier usage only whetting her appetite for the main course. No, she was nowhere near satisfied.

He came along easily enough, not needing her guidance once the tip touched her entrance. A huge, strong hand gripped the back of her skull, taking control of her by pressing her head against the wall almost hard enough to crush it. Her heart hammered happily, the faint possibility that he'd really break her only adding to the excitement.

His other hand gripped both of her arms below the wrists, folding and pinning them behind her back and squeezing until it hurt. She struggled mostly for the fun of it, liking how completely his single clenched fist had incapacitated her, treating her strength and expertise like it was nothing. She started screaming from the moment he slammed himself into her, not holding back the slightest bit of pleasure or pain in her wild cries, expressing every iota of what she felt from his huge cock as it rampaged through her ready hole.

Logically, she knew that the Court was mostly empty. In that moment she wished there was more people nearby to hear her cries, to know from them just how good Jim was doing her. The desire to flaunt their love was far stronger now that he was becoming a proper mate, and as he pounded her body against the wall her mind swam with visions of how she'd look in a month's time. Body bruised and belly big, a contented smile on her face as she stood demure beside her big brute of a lover. She wanted people to KNOW what he did to her. She wished they were watching now, witnessing this final, perfect claim of him she was making.

She came when he did, eyelids fluttering with joy and bliss as she felt her fantasy coming true. Displaying sudden flexibility, she used her leverage he had on her hands and that which she had against the wall, lifting her legs and wrapping them back around his hips to hold him in until every drop was spent into her womb. It accepted his human seed readily, sensing its virility.

Idra smiled as she felt heat start to bloom within her belly, ovulation occurring even at that moment. Her vision fuzzed, the bloodstains on the wall going hazy as she disappeared into a fog of fantasy and afterglow, focused on the conception happening inside her. Khepi was going to have a run for her money when it came to children, Idra would make sure of it.


End file.
